Feelings
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger
Summary: En la vida de las personas existen muchos sentimientos. Hay de esos que te hacen llorar y de esos que te hacen reír. Y nada puede cambiar lo que percibe el entorno cuando ellos se presentan. *Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling* Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Preocupación

La guerra recién había comenzado, ya los cuerpos impedían un poco el paso de los estudiantes, profesores, miembros de la orden y mortifagos que se batían a duelo dentro del castillo; cada persona luchaba por salvarse a si misma y se apoyaban para no tener que perder a más personas de su bando.

Los mortifagos atacaban con hechizos de magia oscura y maldiciones imperdonables, ni hablar de Greyback, el hombre lobo, que intentaba morder a quien le apareciera en su rango de visión; no muchos podían contra él, y eso lo sabía Voldemort, por eso aún seguía en sus filas.

Nadie podía enterder la preocupación que sentía la señora Weasley al estar en medio de toda su familia, ella tenía que proteger a todos sus pelirrojos y a cada estudiante que ahí estuviese, además, su corazón de madre no le daba oportunidad de dejarse llevar por la rabia que sentía al ver a tantos niños intentando vivir lo más posible, intentando vivir para contar lo sucedido, nada más vivir.

Esa preocupación se podía sentir en el ambiente, todos la experimentaban, en cantidades diferentes, pero la sombra que nublaba los ojos de cada mago y bruja presente en esos pasillos y aulas, también se notaba por los movimientos detalladamente calculados que cada uno daba al lanzar un hechizo.

La guerra duro una noche entera, dando lugar a una cama de cuerpos que se fueron transladando a la sala más amplia del colegio, sobre el suelo ahora se hallaban muchas flores, simbolizando la tristeza que sentían todos los allí presentes.

El lado positivo es que, el bando de los buenos había ganado, y eso les sacaba una sonrisa a los que aún seguían vivos, colocando toda su fuerza en seguir adelante y vivir.


	2. Depresión

En la mansión Malfoy, todo eran gritos, peleas, gente tumbada en el suelo, muertos, botellas de alcohol rotas, muebles destrozados; lo único que se podía sentir era la depresión y el enojo que sentían los allí presentes.

Ellos le habían fallado a su Lord, y eso les costaría realmente caro, ningún mortifago intentaba hablar con el jefe mayor, y una cantidad grande de ellos se habían ido, dado a la fuga, siendo ahora fugitivos de la justicia, solo para no enfrentarse a los castigos de su Lord, esperando vivir en el exilio hasta que fuese necesario.

Sobre los cuerpos sin vida presentes sobre el suelo de la entrada a la mansión, no se hallaba una manta o una bolsa, su lugar lo ocupaban unas velas, derritiendose poco a poco, deformando la piel de aquellos seres.

Voldemort iba caminando por la mansión, pretendiendo entender quien se había muerto y quien se había retirado de sus filas, con cada paso que daba, la ira que su corazón sentía iba aumentando, pero sin perder el control de la situación, él volvería a atacar, todos lo sabían y esa era la razón por la cuál nadie lograba sentir tranquilidad.

Mientras la mansión era ocupada por cientos de mortifagos, uno de los dueños de la casa, se encontraba en una parte del castillo de Hogwarts, intentando no ser descubierto, esperando a una persona que lo pondría a salvo; el tiempo pasaba y sus nervios se alteraban cada vez más, y estaba a punto de explotarle el corazón cuando vio una sombra cruzar la esquina del pasillo donde el se encontraba, intentando pasar desapercibido y pegándose a la pared más cercana lo más posible, viendo como la luz de la varita se acercaba a él.

Sintió un peso caerse de sus hombros al darse cuenta de que esa persona que le iluminaba era ella.


	3. Tranquilidad

En la torre de prefectos, dos estudiantes se encontraban descansando, intentando dormir, siendo conscientes de que sería casi imposible sin la poción que se encontraba sobre la mesa más cercana a la pareja que estaba acostada sobre una amplia cama..

Un chico rubio aún temblaba un poco, sin poderlo aguantar, el joven se dejaba llevar al estar cerca a su princesa, la tensión acumulada que él sentía por todo lo ocurrido ese día, los músculos tensos y doloridos por el cansancio del día; su mente repitiendo imágenes una y otra vez de los estudiantes del colegio que iban cayendo al suelo, sin vida.

Cuando el sol ya se estaba dejando ver por la ventana, ambos jóvenes se despertaron, con los ojos realmente rojos y los músculos contraídos fuertemente, por el esfuerzo que habían puesto en abrazarse durante toda la noche, sin soltarse para así encontrar en los brazos del otro, la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaban.

El chico de ojos azules, le acomodó un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja a su princesa, ese cabello rebelde que ella tenía, le volvía loco, se acercó un poco más a ella, aspiro el aroma a flores que ella transmitía, y dejó que la chica le llenara de besos el rostro, no había nada más reconfortante que tenerla a ella solo para él.

Al cabo de unas horas, dos jóvenes salían de la torre de prefectos, para enfrentarse a los estudiantes que quedaban, a los profesores, a los miembros de la orden que aún seguían vivos.

La mejor forma para tranquilizarse que ellos tenían en ese momento, era tomarse de la mano y esperar que nadie mate al rubio tan pronto entraran al gran comedor. La castaña solo rezaba que su novio quedara libre para hacerla sentir mejor, para obtener la tranquilidad que necesitaba.


	4. Inseguridad

Una semana ya había pasado de la guerra, el sentimiento que todos tenían era inseguridad, ya se hablaba de otra guerra, Lord Voldemort volvería para recobrar su poder y matar a Harry Potter, la comunidad mágica aún vivía insegura, con miedo, esperando que todo terminara lo más rápido posible.

Los mortifagos iban por la calle causando daño a quien les apetecía, y la orden les seguían los pasos de cerca. Cada vez que alguien salía de las casas protegidas de la orden o del colegio Hogwarts, tenían un hechizo localizador, para así poder ir a rescatarlos cuando fuere necesario, ya todos se estaban acostumbrado a las nuevas medidas de seguridad.

El niño que vivió no hacía otra cosa que organizar un nuevo plan cada día, tomando en cuenta lo que el exmortifago rubio le decía, de algo bueno tenía que servir tener a uno del bando contrario a su favor. La ira que sentía el ojiazul era igual, o incluso peor, que la que él sentía, a ambos Voldemort les había robado todo, su familia, su casa, su felicidad, su seguridad.

La forma en la que ambos trabajaban creando un nuevo plan era impresionante, nadie lo podía creer, cada día hacían una nueva modificación, sabían que los mortifagos eran fuertes y que intentarían tomarlos desprevenidos.

Todas las noches, el muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, como los de su madre, se acostaba sin estar seguro de que esta vez, ellos lograrían salir victoriosos, sin mucha pérdida de vidas y, sin saber si realmente ese sería el final de la guerra, ganara quien ganara; en la mañana ya resolvería ese asunto, encerrarían a todos los mortifagos presentes en los lugares que Draco le había mencionado, el ojiverde esperaba que nada saliera mal, no quería tener que ver a más gente morir por no dejarse morir a manos de Voldemort.

Justo antes de quedarse dormido cada noche, el niño que vivio se preguntaba: "¿Y si me entrego?


	5. Compasión

Cada vez pasaban más segundos, más minutos, más horas, más días, y con el tiempo la soledad de un joven sin familia iba aumentando, Voldemort le había robado todo a Neville Longbottom.

Sentado frente a la chimenea, con unos lentes coloridos sobre su regazo, un chico sollozaba, sin querer llegar a llorar, para no despertar a sus compañeros, se sentía totalmente deprimido, sin ánimo de vivir, la lucha se hubiese acabado para él si no fuese por el plan de Harry.

Una muchacha pelirroja le observaba, después de saber por todo lo que había pasado su amigo, ella no podia sentir otra cosa más que compasión por él, le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero lo que no quería ni imaginarse era como se debía sentir su amigo; después de ya tener a tus padres casi muertos, ahora la novia que acababas de conseguir, gracias a la guerra, también desaparece de tu vida, y tu mejor amigo se transforma en hombre lobo, la situación de Neville era realmente mala en esos momentos.

La compasión es un sentimiento muy común para algunas personas, luego, a aquellos que les suceden eventos inesperados y realmente tristes, no les agrada para nada lo que se siente cuando la gente les tiene compasión.

\--

Al mismo tiempo, la familia Lovegood no sabia que hacer, el quisquilloso no se estaba publicando, el Señor Xenophilus no salía de su habitación de su casa, nadie lograba verle, nadie sabía como se encontraba.

La familia Weasley se encontraba en la sala de estar de la casa Lovegood, el chico más joven tocó la puerta del cuarto del Señor Xenophilus, esperando respuesta, se sentó en el suelo frente a la puerta.

Había pasado una hora de que el pelirrojo se encontraba a las afueras de la habitación, al fin, el Señor Lovegood salió del cuarto, encontrándose con el joven en el suelo. El ojiazul posó su vista sobre el señor y lo que vio le hizo sentir realmenrealmente triste, por perder a su hija, ya él se parecía a un dementor; la compasión llenaba el corazón del muchacho, y con ese sentimiento, ayudó al señor Lovegood a ir a la sala de estar, con la ayuda de su hermana, le llevó un sándwich y un vaso de jugo de calabaza, no había nada ya que hacer, le pesaba hasta el alma al señor Xenophilus, ya no tenía a nadie.


End file.
